Aftermath
by professionaldarveytrashcan
Summary: just a small Darvey one shot, in my head this is what happend after the finale. It has a tiny bit of angst I guess nothing bad tho


His eyes were focused on the ground, not being able to look at her. He was afraid of her reaction. What if she hadn't lied? What if she really didn't feel anything? What if she still had her rule?

Harvey knew that this was wrong and that he should've done it years ago, but he didn't. He couldn't. He was afraid. Not afraid of saying the words, but afraid of her reaction, afraid of losing the one thing he couldn't live without. Her. Donna Roberta Paulsen was the one thing he couldn't give anyone else, the one thing that he would protect with his life, the only constant in his life. She was his everything and he had always known that, he just hadn't realised how he loved her. He always knew that he loved her, but he hadn't realised that he was in love with her until a couple of weeks ago. And now he was here, at her apartment. He didn't know how they ended up here, but he knew that this was his only chance to tell her. To make sure that she never had to apologise after kissing him anymore, to make sure that she knew how she felt and to make sure that she knew how much he truly appreciated her.

So now he stood there, eyes glued to the ground acting like he was very interested in his own shoes.

"Donna." His voice wasn't more than a whisper. He had never been this nervous but for some reason the woman in front of him made him feel things he never felt before, made him act like a twelve year old boy admitting that he had a crush on the popular girl when he was just an idiot. Because that's what he felt like - an idiot, surely any sane person wouldn't act like this, surely - his thoughts were distracted when he heard her voice.

"Harvey." Her voice was mimicking his, not more than a whisper but with that softness to it that made it so damn impossible to lie to her, that made it so damn impossible to lose her.

His eyes finally rose up, meeting hers. "Donna - I," his voice was full of doubt and fear "I love you." He did it, he finally did it. His eyes were glued on her face searching for any sign that she felt the same way, for a smile maybe even a laugh or a smirk. He'd even accept a witty answer, but he got nothing. A blank face, nothing, no sign of how she would answer. He could have sworn that there was a spark of sadness in her eyes, but then her lips curled up into one of the fakest smiles that Harvey had ever seen.

"I know." Donna hid her sadness the best she could, by faking a smile. She knew he loved her, he had told her before. This wasn't anything new, not to her and not to him. He loved her, it was a known fact. Harvey Specter loved Donna Paulsen. Everyone knew that, but everyone knew that it wasn't the kind of love that Donna felt for Harvey, at least she thought so. Harvey wasn't in love with her, he loved her and that had to be enough for her.

Harvey's forehead was in wrinkles. If she knew, why were they still standing this far away from each other? Why weren't they making up for lost time in this moment? And then it hit him and he couldn't help but smile at the smartest woman he had ever met being so stupid. His eyes softened now, making direct eye contact with her, he shook his head slightly and said with that voice that was reserved for her: "No Donna, I'm afraid this is the one time you don't know." He took a step towards her and when he saw her eyes widen in surprise he couldn't help but smile even more. "Donna I'm in love with you."

Donna let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding. She didn't know what to do. Harvey Specter, the man she had loved for over a decade, just confessed his love to her and before she knew it, that Cheshire Cat smile was right in front of her and her heart skipped a few beats. How was it possible for someone to make her feel like this? And of all people, Harvey. She knew from the first time they met that there was a mutual attraction, but over the years it had developed in so much more, she was never certain if soulmates existed until she met him, she-

"Donna?" His head was tilted to the right, his voice was soft and worried, almost like he wasn't sure what to do next even when it was so clear. He knew what people thought, he played them but not Donna. She was a closed book to him, especially when it came to their relationship. He never knew what to expect or what she was lying about, or if she was lying for his benefit. He had never realised how often she actually put him first and he hated to admit it, but he had taken it for granted. She was always by his side, she was the person he called at 6am when he needed something and she always picked up.

 _Always._

"Donna if you don't want-" He was interrupted by her lips, crashing onto his.

Harvey's hands automatically moved to her back. Pushing her into him with one hand, the other tangled in her hair. He smiled into the kiss, not being able to stop the giant grin spreading across his face and he could feel her smile against his. His hand slowly moved from her hair to her cheek, leaving the other hand on her back. He broke the kiss and looked at her. He had missed seeing her like this, a smile on her face that reached her eyes. Her entire face was lit up, all the worries were washed away. She was glowing and right then and there Harvey Specter decided that he would do everything possible to keep that glow on her face.

* * *

Hey you guys so this is a really short one shot for what could have been the aftermath of the kiss if Korsh didn't love to mess with us so much... this isn't actually a theory or anything I just kinda liked the idea. Comments are always appreciated including tips or suggestions on how to get better at writing or all of that...

have a great day y'all!


End file.
